Konoha High School
by rabidlime
Summary: What happens when Naruto enters his first day of junior high? Read to find out! or something


My first fanfic so please review!

Konoha High School

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school, and Naruto Uzumaki was due to start his freshman year at Konoha High. "This is crap," he muttered" Total crap." He had Math first period, and nobody had even bothered to help him find his way around the school. Thus, he was 10 minutes late.

He was used to this however, because he had no friends in middle school. Or elementary. Or even preschool. He had always been a loner; no one had ever stood up for him. Despite knowing no one accepted him, he always wish someone would stand up for him or help him gather his books when he fell. Being a loner was quite…lonely.

" School sucks… "He thought bitterly.

"Hey!" He turned around to face an old man (probably in his 50's) with long, spiky, white hair. He wore something around his head that said "frog" in japanese. Naruto couldn't quite understand why any one would want to wear something that said frog, but didn't want to make a bad first impression, so said nothing. "I'm Jiraiya, I'm the Health teacher." The old man said cheerfully."Hmm? Mr. Hatake's class? Down the hall to your left." Naruto mumbled his thanks, and walked off, wishing it wasn't a teacher, but a student who showed him the way.

"Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki," said Mr. Hatake. He was a man with long silver hair (though not quite as long or spiky than Jiraiya's), and sported a rather nasty scar over his eye. " I trust you will be kind to Mr. Uzumaki, and… yeah, whatever." If Naruto wasn't feeling so nervous, he would have laughed with the rest of the class.

He knew he had no reason to be nervous, as he had been in this situation a thousand times before.

"Yo, dude." Naruto ignored the sound. But Naruto felt a sharp pain in his foot, and noticed his neighbour stepped on his foot get his attention. "Yo, dude." His neighbour repeated, though more firm this time. "Umm…hey, I guess." Naruto wasn't used to being greeted. His neighbour went back to working on his math, though muttering slightly. Naruto looked at him. He was wearing a coat with black fur around the edges of the hood and his puppy was snoozing lazily on his head.

"You get some weird folk around here."He thought, wondering why his neighbour was wearing a coat in the middle of summer.

Naruto's neighbour, Kiba, allowed Naruto to sit with his friends during lunch. The people Kiba sat with were quite a strange bunch. Shino, Kiba's best friend, wore a hoodie, concealing most of his head. He also wore large round sunglasses that also covered a considerable amount of his face, and strangest of all, he had a habit of talking to bugs. Hinata, an extremely shy girl with strange, white contact lenses that made her eyes look frighteningly white, kept stuttering and became extremely red faced and interested in her lunch whenever Naruto tried to talk to her.

Although there were good things in this school, there were also bad things. The "Ino Gang" was one of them.

Naruto made the mistake of making fun of Ino on the very first day. "Like, who are you?" Ino asked him, looking at him disgustedly as if he was a slug. "You don't deserve to know." He replied smoothly, though wishing he could have thought of a better comeback. But Ino, being a very lame person, could not think of a comeback to this and her friend (or more like slave), Jiribou, presented Naruto with a hard punch in the face which made his nose bleed. The fat and stupid Jiribou smiled in satisfaction.

"Oi! Jiribou! Giving him a hard time?" Suddenly, two groups that were eating lunch stood up and walked forward. One of them consisted of 8 people, all wearing cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them. The other group (which was much smaller) held only 4 people, all with musical notes somewhere on there clothes.

"The cavalry has arrived!" shouted Kiba. "That's our backup," He told Naruto. "Just sit and enjoy the show."

Shut up, Tayuya." Jiribou said quietly, trying and failing to look cool.

The whole cafeteria stopped whatever they were doing to watch. The smaller group, lead by a short-ish boy with white dreadlocks, also stepped forward. A girl from the smaller group sporting a hat and somewhat spiky, orange hair spoke out.

"Then Jiribou, if you want keep your fucking balls on I advise you to move your fat ass out of their way."

Jiribou looked at Ino as if for instructions, but she seemed as panicky as he was. The whole school was watching, if they backed out, every one would make fun of them…

"I change my mind," Naruto said to himself." School rocks."


End file.
